Wet and Wild
by Lily-Starbuck
Summary: Title is kinda self explanatory... Hehehe.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. To make for killing spree I was on last night, decided to start posting this new fic. I own nothing *sigh* Enjoy :)

Detective Lou Vartann was exhausted as he pulled into the motel parking lot and killed the engine. The past four days had been one giant pain in the ass. What had started out as a routine 419 call had quickly escalated, a lead from a piece of evidence taking him and his assigned CSI to the middle of butt-fuck nowhere, Arizona. The only saving grace of this Ecklie enforced road trip was that the CSI he'd been assigned to work with was Catherine Willows, his girlfriend and Grave Shift supervisor.

He smiled as he thought of her, removing his tie and undoing a couple buttons on his shirt in preparation for exchanging the cool air conditioning of his car for the sticky heat of the Arizona night.

Catherine had called him earlier to say her paperwork was finished and one of the 'hick idiots working in this place' was giving her a ride back to the motel and to meet her there when he was done. Unfortunately his paperwork had taken far longer than he'd anticipated; his watch had just turned 12:30am as he opened the car door and unfolded himself from the car, locking it behind him. He made his way to their room, fishing the key from his pocket and slipping it into the lock, wanting nothing more than to climb into bed with Catherine in his arms and sleep for a week.

His brow furrowed in confusion as he stepped into the empty room, the door swinging shut behind him.

"Cath?" He dropped his files on the table by the window and glanced around, ignoring the faint twinge of panic in the pit of his stomach. The bed was made, the bathroom door wide open with the light off. He knew she'd been here; her purse and briefcase sat on the small chair next to the table by the window, her jacket draped over the back.

Lou pulled his cell phone out, his thumb hovering over her speed dial number when a piece of paper resting on his side of the bed caught his eye. Intrigued he crossed the room and scooped up the note, smiling as he recognised Catherine's handwriting: _"Lou, it's too damn hot so gone to the pool. Meet me there when you get back. Wear your trunks, I put them in your case. Love C x"_

He chuckled and dropped the note on the bedside table before digging through his case to find the trunks his lover had packed.

More to come soon :)  
Lily  
-x-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Enjoy

A short while later Lou walked through the gate leading to the pool area, letting it shut noiselessly behind him. He glanced over the rows of empty beds til his eyes fell upon the only other person there.

Catherine was clad in a skimpy purple bikini, her long toned legs dangling lazily in the water. Her eyes were closed; she obviously hadn't heard him come out here.

A grin spread across his face as he slipped silently into the pool, dipping beneath the surface and swimming the length of it until he could see her feet. He softly ran his fingers up the front of her legs, biting back a laugh as her muscles twitched at the contact. Lou wrapped his hands around the back of her knees and pushed up with his legs, chuckling at the startled yelp that met his ears as he popped up from beneath the water to stand in front of her.

"Way to give me a heart attack," she scolded, as she pushed herself up into a sitting position, wrapping her legs around his hips and nudging the back of his thigh with her foot. He laughed and moved his hands to rest on the wall either side of her hips, pulling himself out of the water to press a soft kiss to her lips before sinking back into the pool.

"How was the paperwork?"

She rolled her eyes and moved her hands to rest on his shoulders. "I feel like I had a guest spot on CSI: Deliverance. I swear I heard banjos playing as I walked out of that place."

Lou laughed and wound his arms round her slender waist, lifting her gently off the wall and into the water with him.

"You get my hair wet and there will be big trouble Detective," Catherine stated as he moved them through the water, a warning evident in her voice.

"Trust me," he replied, pinning her between his body and the wall, a salacious gleam shining in his eyes. "There's only one part of you I intend to make wet."

Before she could respond his lips descended on hers in a bruising kiss. She moaned and moved her hands to tangle in his hair, pulling him closer as she opened her mouth and inviting his tongue to dance with hers. Breaking the kiss after a few moments, Lou moved his lips to her neck, kissing and nibbling the sensitive skin there, eliciting a slightly louder moan from the strawberry blonde in his arms.

"We can't do this here," she gasped, arching her back and tilting her head to the side to grant him better access. "Anyone could walk by."

"I don't care," he replied, using his teeth to tug part of her bikini top to the side, freeing her breast to the mercy of his hungry mouth. He flicked his tongue over her erect nipple before biting down gently, delighting in the low moan that rumbled from deep within her. Lou devoured the sensitive skin of her breast before moving to the other, nudging the material of the bikini aside and lavishing it with the same attention as the previous one, causing his lover to writhe in his arms.

"Lou," she groaned as he released her breast, running his tongue up her chest to her neck and sucking on her pulse point. "Stop teasing." He grinned against her skin and gripped her hips tighter, pulling her towards him and grinding his throbbing cock against her warm, wet centre. Catherine moaned louder and raked her nails down his washboard abs until she reached the waistband of his trunks. Her nimble fingers quickly slipped inside, taking his rock hard length in her hand and stroking him, causing his hips to buck. Using her feet, she pushed his trunks down over his hips, freeing him completely as she continued to tease him, running her nails over his erection and pumping him with her hand.

Lou groaned loudly, sliding his fingers over her supple hips before tugging her bikini bottoms aside and pushing two fingers deep inside her slick heat. Catherine threw her head back and cried out, her inner muscles clenching around his digits as he continued to pleasure her, pressing his thumb against her clit with every stroke. She tightened her legs around his waist, her hands moving to his shoulders and pulling him closer. One more curl of his fingers sent her soaring over the edge into her orgasm, her scream of pleasure lost into his mouth as he kissed her deeply.

Catherine barely had enough time to recover before he thrust his throbbing dick deep into her dripping core, causing her to break their kiss as her back arched.

"God you feel so good," Lou mumbled against the skin of her shoulder as he withdrew almost completely before slamming back into her, grinding his pelvic bone against her clit and eliciting another loud moan from his strawberry blonde lover.

He gradually picked up the pace, the water aiding in their body's movements as he pounded into her. She met him thrust for thrust, her nails slicing through the skin of his shoulders as her grip tightened, making him moan loudly and move faster.

"Go Lou! Harder." she panted into his ear. "Don't stop. I'm so close."

He moaned again, moving his hand between them and rubbing her clit with every stroke of his thick cock inside her.

Minutes later his name left her lips on a scream as her walls clamped down around him, showering him with her warm juices. A few more thrusts and he followed her over the edge, groaning her name and biting down on the skin of her shoulder as he emptied himself inside her, her inner muscles milking his deflating member dry.

Catherine rested her head against his shoulder, breathing heavily as he slipped out of her, wincing slightly as her heat was replaced by the cool water of the pool.

"That was amazing," she sighed as he released her, dipping below the surface to retrieve his trunks while she rearranged her bathing suit.

"And I didn't even get your hair wet," Lou grinned at her, and she couldn't help but laugh as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a long, steamy kiss.

Hope you liked it. Am undecided about a possible chapter 3 yet...  
Lily  
-x-


End file.
